life with lugia
by Bored out of my head
Summary: when a boy meets a lugia and agrees to take care of his doughter things start to get a little wierd. please review! FINAL chapter now up!
1. a lugia?

Chapter 1: A Lugia?

Have you ever thought you should just walk away from something strange? I did, but I didn't and now I'm… oops. I probably should tell you the beginning of everything before I start blabbing off again.

My name is Dan (I know it's a common name) and I wasn't in a good spot right now. I was running from the usual after school bullies after they took my backpack, my Hershey candy bar, and my dignity. I always go to the nearby beach to cool off, but when I'm really upset, like I am now, I go to the cave where no one goes but me, since Im the only one who can crawl into the tiny hole in the wall that leads to a room with a huge lake. Not a good life to have right now huh?

While I'm at the beach I realize that there are no seagulls around and that not even the sand crabs are out (weird). I still go to my little cave, but what surprised me the most was that across the lake there was this huge lump of silvery white mush with some blue spots around it. It was moving in slow up and down motions like it was breathing. When I saw some blood on the floor around it I knew it was hurt. I'm not the best swimmer but I got across the lake pretty fast, and saw what looked like half flipper half wing was bleeding I got my first aid kit out (witch my mom told me to bring with me because of the bullies) I got what's left of the tape that stops your bleeding thing out and with a lot of effort raised its wing/flipper thing and tied the tape around it. After lying down I realized that the big thing woke up and looked at me with big blue eyes which were surrounded by blue masks. I realized it was a real lugia!

_I thought that lugia were made up creatures from that_ _Pokémon_ _thing? _I thought to myself

_I'm not made up I'm real, Dan_.

_Did I just hear something in my head?_

_You certainly did._

"Stop doing that you're creeping me out and how do you know my name?" I said feeling a little scared.

_I'm sorry I'm just grateful you fixed my arm for me_

"Uh… your welcome I guess, but you still didn't say why you know my name."

_I know your name because I know that you were supposed to help me!_

"What?" I I said a little confused

I foresaw an event that a human would help me after fighting a swarm of huntail I think there were about 700 of them

"Why are you here then?"

I was looking for one to take care of my daughter while I'm away to stop the world from ending… again sigh my works never done

"daughter how am i supposed to take care of your daughter?"

_You are going to keep my daughter company here in this cave when I'm gone. She hunts for fish by herself and she knows telepathy so that ther no loss of communication. Also when you need me you will call me with this, but only call when you absolutely need me!_

He handed me the a small package wrapped in what looked like silver wrapping paper, and jumped high into the air making me turn around as he landed in the lake.

I thought to myself _how am i supposed to know when to call him, and were is his daughter?_

_Hi! S_aid a very exited girls voice in my head. _I'm Celia, but you can call me Courtney!_

When I turned around i saw a 5ft tall miny version of lugia. she had blue eyes, the masks, 10 "plates" on her back, a 3ft tail with 2 big blue spikes on its tip, and a big sky blue mark on her belly.

_So what should we do first? should we play tag? wanna go for a swim? wanna fly?_

" Wait slow down! i cant keep up that fast!"

_sorry_

"i think we should play tag i guess." sounding a little awkward at the thought of playing tag with a lugia.

_OK! ill count to twenty and you try to find a hiding spot. if i find you you start running! the big rock behind me is base! GO!! one, two, three... _I ran as fast as i could to one of the many stalagmites and waited as she counted _...19, 20 READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!_

she didn't search long because she flew and saw me from the air. _Found you!!_

" oh snap!!" i ran as fast as i could but got tagged before coming close to the rock.

We played around for a while until I looked at my watch and said " oh snap! its 7:43 I'm sorry but i gotta go!" she looked a little sad when i had to go but i promised to come back tomorrow and with that I crawled through the hole covered the hole with rocks and ran home.

"where have you been!!" screamed my mother. when i started to talk she said "not another word out of you you go to bed right now!" i was to old to be sent to my room but moms have a way of not letting go to there little boy.

while in my room i unwrapped the silver package to find what looked like the silver wing from pokemon on a dark blue thread. a note read this.

Dear Dan:

I'm hoping that your doing OK, and I'm glad to know that my doughter had fun with you. I'm hoping

to that you will never use the silver wing, but you might in a few days. Celia is happy to see you,

and she is always wanting to play.

P.S. she loves being scratched behind the masks.

_this is weird_ i thought _how can he know what happened today?.. ill see her tomorrow i guess. and I hope Courtney __is doing all right without me. good night Courtney._

_Good night Dan! oh and i can use telepathy from over 100 miles so ill always be in touch with you._


	2. the question

Chapter 2:

When I woke up the next morning I thought that yesterday was just a dream, but when I found the silver wing on my alarm clock I realized it wasn't. It was a Saturday so no school. After eating some breakfast I decided to take the whole day to visit Courtney. My mom was still mad about being home late so I told her it was just auditions for the school play(even though I said I would never ever go join a play). After telling her that I was going to the arcade to play free games all day I was heading over to my new friend with the silver wing around my neck.

_Dan! I'm so happy you're here! We need to play something!.. I have an idea! Let's go and take a deep sea dive!_

"Um… I can't hold my breath under water that long."

_Don't worry ill put up a force field so you can breath and everything!_

"Thanks. When do we go?"

_Right now!!_ She pushed me into the water and I realized that there was no water even touching me. It looked like there was an invisible mold around me producing fresh air from the ocean.

"Wow this is so cool. How do you do that?"

_I can do much more than that Dan_

After grabbing onto her back I realized that she was a little bigger. She was now at least 7ft instead of her past 5ft height. She could swim fast! I thought we were going at least 50 mph. after a few minutes I saw how the lugias gat here. There was a huge hole at the bottom of the lake that went into the ocean.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the water

_To the lost city of Atlantis_

"Really?"

_No! Were going exploring!_

"Ha-ha…" I said sarcastically "ferry funny"

_Oh come on! Have a little fun!_

"I am. It's just that I've never really dived this far under the water!"

_Don't worry ill never abandon you down here! You shouldn't worry I never lie… it's a curse really…_

"What about when you said we were going to Atlantis?"

_I didn't lie. We just passed it 5 minutes ago!_

"What!? We passed it, were is it?" I said looking behind us trying to find it with no luck.

_It's OK well go some other time. I promise_

"fine… so where are we going?"

_I'm going to show you were me and dad live. Youll love it!_

When we got there it just looked like a huge underwater cave, but when we went in it looked like an underwater pales. There was silver lining the walls, about 10 holes leading to other rooms, and a huge hunk of silver in the same shape as the wing but only 50 times bigger!

"Wow! You live here? This is amazing!" I explored all the rooms seeing more and more complex designs. Most of the place was silver with a little blue (like the lugias). In the back there was what looked like a bunch of fish._ They have to eat something._ I thought. In the very back was a hole with what looked like blue energy was blocking anything from entering it. "What's in there?" I asked not taking my eyes off the hole.

_That's a secret between me and my dad. If he decides to tell you then he will, but it's not my place to tell. She sounded very defensive so I didn't talk about the hole again._

After about 3 to 4 hours of playing hide and seek in here we decided it was time to get something to eat. She made the same force field around one of the fish and cooked it with one of her moves which she didnt tell me what it was. The bass tasted delicious! It was cooked to the right temperature and was really fresh (probably from being alive 30 seconds ago).

"Remember when you asked me if I wanted to fly? Do you think we could?" I always wanted to fly, and since we never traveled by airplane I never got that wish.

_Of course let's go… right… now!_ She charged at me and scooped me up onto her back and we were once again doing 50 in the ocean. It took about 20 seconds to get to the top of the water were we were going even faster in the air but she still had the force field up so I didn't get 70 mph of wind just a cool breeze. Flying was one of the best parts about today. You didn't need to worry, there was always something to see, and we were no longer even near the coast.

"Why didn't we do this first?"

_Because I usually safe the best for last!_ I could tell there was a real joy in her voice. She obviously never flew with anyone but her dad before.

We played most of the day and she told me how she hunted for fish. She also asked a really weird question in the middle of another swim.

_Do you want to be with me and do this every day for the rest of your life?_

The questing was a little weird because she said "do you want to be with me" I answered "I would love to be with you! Also I think this is the most fun thing I've ever done in my life!"

_Then soon we will be together forever._

"What?"

_Oh nothing_


	3. The mission

Chapter 3: The mission

I woke up in my bed. _Weird I don't remember falling asleep? _Despite this I still didn't think much about it. I was opening the curtains to my room, and "whoa! What are you doing here!?" Courtney was flying just outside my window!

_I'm sorry, you passed out and I was wondering if you were ok._

"Why did I pass out?"

_It was very late last night, maybe about 3 or 4 in the morning._

"What!? That late? The last thing I remember it was maybe 2 or 3 in the afternoon how come I don't remember anything after that?

_It was Kyoger after I asked you a question he suddenly attacked us. He's the one my dad's been fighting. He's gone on a rampage ever since humans started polluting the ocean._

"Oh…" I felt slightly bad since she said humans started polluting the ocean. "what happened after he attacked?"

_You got tackled pretty hard by him and you really needed some medical attention, so I took care of you and took you back home._

"Thanks for that. Where is your dad?"

_He's not back yet. I'm getting worried about him and I haven't heard from him since he left._

"we could use the silver wing. He said if we needed him we can call him with it."

_DUH! Why didn't I think of that! OK but we need to go to the cave to activate the silver wing! Are you ready to go?_

"OK lets go the sooner the better!"

_Great! But this time well just teleport instead of swim there._

"You can do that?" as soon as I said that I realized that we were in the cave. "Wow that was fast!"

_OK touch the statue with the silver wing it should activate it!_

We were at the big 10 ft tall statue of the silver wing. I got the wing from around my neck and tapped the statue with it. At first it didn't seem to do anything , but then the wing started to glow and I saw lugia in a room tied to the wall with what looked like the blue energy blocking the whole in the cave except that this was red and it was surrounding lugia!

_D-Dan?_ Said a very faint voice from lugia

"Lugia!? What happened to you?"

_Dan y-you and Celia have to c-come to the deep-sea cave, and f-fight Kyoger or the world will be flooded and there will be no hope for h-human-i-t-y. _And with that lugia just fainted.

The whole cave where lugia was suddenly span out of sight, and I was once again in the room with the statue and Celia.

She saw the look on my face and asked. _What happened? Is dad OK? What happened!?_

"He said that we had to go to some place called deep-sea cave. He also said that we had to fight Kyoger or hell flood the earth.

_D-deep-sea cave? B-but dad said to never go there unless its life or death._

"Hes going to die if we don't go! Also if we don't go all the people and animals on earth will be killed!" I tried to knock some since into her since she was obviously scared to go there.

_OK well go, but we will need to get some supplies for the trip. Deep-sea cave is a Kingdome for Kyoger. He also is said to be ruthless to humans. They say that no human has ever went in and came out after._

**Wow cliffhanger! I hope you like this story and I hope that you will keep reading future chapters. Also sorry for this chapter being so short my other 2 has over 900 words while this one has 632. Please comment and right reviews! Until then!!**


	4. Kyogres secret

Chapter 4: Kyogres secret

"No one has come out alive!" I was worried since Courtney said I'd probably get killed but that didnt matter because lugia said that the world would get flooded if I didnt go.

_I'm sorry that you have to go, but I promise that I will protect you the best I can._

"OK thanks for that but we need to go, your dads in trouble!"

_I know! We need to go but I don't want you to die!_

"Oh…" I was really taken off guard by that comment. "Um… you're worrying about me?"

_Im wanting you to be safe… Come on lets go. Dads waiting for us!_

The ride there was quite, and when we did get there the place really was a Kingdome! The whole place was a deep blue with red glowing lines running all around it! The inside was just as magnificent! It was huge with ancient artifacts lining the walls.

_We have to be really quiet when were in this building or… _"CRASH!!" she just knocked over a very large crystal with her tail. _Oh no! _The water around us was getting really rough, and we were being sucked into two separate vortexes. _Dan!_

I was in a pitch black room with no idea where I was.

"heh heh heh." There was a really deep laugh that was almost like a growl.

"Whose there!?" I was scared because of the dark room and deep life.

"It's not every day I see a human here." He seemed to be a little happy that I was here. "its time to take revenge on the human race for destroying my domain!"

"W-wait! You don't have to kill me! We can talk this out or something!" even I knew I was sounding really dumb right now.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you." I knew there was a hint of evil in his voice. "Im going to torture you until you finally realize the pain I've been suffering!!" There was real hate in his voice

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna do the best that I can!"

(Authors note: that was a little quote from the movie: the nightmare before Christmas! Just thought it was funny.)

Kyogre lit up the room and I found him with a real look of anger on his face.

"First you're going to suffer from oil!"

It was disgusting! He made me eat oil! I had to drink that stuff or he tackled me. Then he put oil in my eyes (witch stings like --) after he put oil in my eyes he made my try and dodge 3 different huntail from biting me! I got beat up pretty hard and I had about 20 bite marks in the body and one in the jewels!

After all that torture he finally put me in some weird cage and left me there for the night. It was around 2 or 3 in the morning when I heard roars in the distance. Soon after lugia and Courtney busted through the cave wall!

"Lugia! Courtney! How are you doing?"

_Were fine. _Lugia said. _But we need to get out of here before Kyogre gets here!_

"OK but get me out of here!" Lugia then used his flipper/wing to smash the cage and I grabbed onto Courtneys back. "Let's go!"

Lugia was swimming very fast, much faster than Courtney did when we first met. He didn't go to the exit but he went to a room with an alter inside of it.

"Where are we?"

_We are at Kyogres control room. This is where he controls the ocean from._

"Not so fast!" said a very familiar voice.

"Kyogre!"

"That's right and I'm not done with you yet!" with that Kyoger spread his fins and 2 huge blobs of red energy came rushing out and forced lugia and Courtney to the wall. "That's much better. Now it's your turn! Heh heh heh."

"What are you going to do? You've already tortured me with oil and painful bites!"

"I'm gonna do my stuff!"

(Authors note: also from nightmare before Christmas)

He raised his fins above his head were a mass of blue energy was gathering above him. He lowered his fins and fired the ball right at me! At first it felt cold and smooth, but a few seconds later pain shot through my body. My skin was absorbing the energy like I was a sponge. After I absorbed it my skin was turning blue and smooth. My legs were splitting apart and becoming ribbon like. My body reshaped itself. My arms were growing large and flat. My thumb shrunk into my hand and my 4 little stubs of fingers turned white. My head became rounded and my neck thickened so that there was no distinct difference in my head and body thickness. Finally red marking grew on my forehead and my arms.

I was now a miniature version of Kyogre.

Both lugia and Courtney were speechless of what Kyogre done.

"What have you done to me!" my voice was a little lower but it was still mine.

"I have finally taken revenge on humanity for what they did to me! Now one of their own has become my captive!

_Why do this to Dan! He didnt do anything to you!_ Said a very angry Courtney.

"Because" continued Kyogre. "Those humans captured me and took me away from my home! They pained me so much that I had to force up a hurricane to break free!"

"You still didnt have to do this to me!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh yes I did! I need someone to know what it feels like to go through my life the way I did. With me separated from my family, going through all types of torture, and getting back at lugia was just a bonus!"

_What do you mean "get back at lugia" he didnt do anything to you!.. did you? _Said Courtney.

_I-I did. _

**Wow another cliffhanger! Shocking of what Kyogre did to Dan, and who knows what Lugia did to Kyogre. To find out what he did please stay tuned. And dude… don't forget to review.**


	5. Captured

Chapter 5: Captured

_I-I did._

_You did!?_ Asked a surprised Courtney _what did you do?_

_It was about 15 years ago... Kyogre and I were best friends. We were exploring the caves when a group of hunters called team aqua came out of nowhere and captured Kyogre. I was too afraid at the time to go help and I ran away without helping him. _He said all this with his head hung low.

"You see?" said Kyogre "your precious lugia is not as fearless and brave as everyone thought."

"Wait a minute I thought team aqua was just in that Pokémon cartoon?" I was a little confused.

_You see Dan._ Courtney started. _We were originally in the Pokémon world, but we needed to come here because Kyogre was causing total destruction to the world with hurricane after hurricane._

"Oh… I see… but why did you turn me into a miniature you Kyogre?"

"After using so much power that I released I was too weak to continue, so I had to get an heir to my throne." Kyogre explained.

"But why me! And why do I have to do it!?"

_Because you were the one who found Krystal cave Dan, and if you don't the world will be flooded._ Lugia explained.

"I'd better get going!" Kyogre said. "you have a lot to teach the new Kyogre. Heh… heh… heh…"

"But your Kyogre! Not me!"

"No. you need to continue my job while I'm in the afterlife… Kyogre." I knew he was addressing me as Kyogre. Suddenly a light crept over the old Kyogre and he was swallowed in light. "goodbye lugia… my old friend…" he disappeared without a trace.

I saw a tear in lugias eye. "Lugia?" I asked "Are you OK?"

_I'm fine Da… Kyogre… we need to show you how to survive as a Kyogre. Im sure you'll do great._

After that we headed for lugias cave. Swimming on my own was a little hard to get used to in my new body, but I knew I would adjust. When we got there I was lead to the back room with the blue energy surrounded hole. Lugia then put his wing/fin in the energy and moved his wing/fin through it like he was removing a cobweb.

_This is the passage way into our world Kyogre. _Courtney said. _Just swim into the light and coming from the alter and you should be teleported to our world._

I did that exactly. The sensation of teleporting wasnt pleasant. It was like going on an insane roller. One that hasnt been inspected for safety. After that I was in the same room except without lugia or Courtney. After a few seconds of waiting they came out of the ray of light. I guess Courtney saw the sick look on my face because she said

_It took me a few times to get the hang of teleporting too_

"Aren't we in the exact same place?"

_No we are in the Pokémon world. Although this room looks the same in both worlds._

After a few days I got the hang of being Kyogre. I was growing to the real size of him, and they taught me how to hunt for some fish. I was doing pretty good until me and Courtney went out alone to go on a little afternoon swim.

While Courtney and I were resting I was suddenly surrounded by a huge net. The net electrocuted me and I was out cold. When I woke up there were huge metal bands surrounded me. One over my body, one over each of my fins, and one around my lower body.

"Well well Kyogre. It's been a while!" I looked up seeing a man dressed in blue. It was team Aqua!

**Another cliffhanger! Boy Dan/Kyogre cant catch a break can he? Well I want to say that I'm having a little writers block so feel free to give me a few ideas for the story. Sorry for another short chapter. And dudes… please don't forget to review!!**


	6. Courtneys promise

**Last time we left Dan/Kyogre he was captured be team aqua, and thanks rexhunter, Twilight the umbreon, and jonesycat79 for your reviews!**

Chapter 6: Courtneys promise

_I need to get out of here. _I thought to myself. _But I can't even move. _

"How is Kyogre?" said a voice

"Stable, but he hasnt even tried to escape" said another

"For our good let's keep it that way"

I had an idea, but it was a long shot. I gathered up energy in my mouth and released it at the men. It was a hyper beam and it didnt get out of the tank. In fact the tank absorbed the energy and used the power to reflect it back on me. "Aaagh!" the bands around me were sending the energy from the hyper beam directly to me.

"Whew! I knew getting the reflector shields were a good idea!" said the second voice.

"I believe it was my idea!" said a third.

At this point I couldnt take it. "Get me the -- out of here!" but all they heard was a huge roar.

"Kyogre is getting unstable!"

"We need to put him to rest!" said the first voice.

At that moment one of the men pressed a button on the control panel and a small syringe came out of the wall and was poking at my arm until the pressure was enough to go through my skin. I was fighting to stay conscience, but I was out cold in a few seconds.

I woke up the next day, and I wasnt in the same tank. The new one was much shallower and I knew that I was going to be in some serious trouble soon.

"So Kyogre! I see you've awakened." Said a voice on the intercom. "I see that you don't remember me from last time I caught you."

"I'm not Kyogre!" I screamed, but still all they heard was a roar.

"Dr. Maraca! Come here!"

"I TOLD YOU ITS MAMBA!" said the maraca/mamba person. "What is it I'm very busy!"

"I need you to test the new equipment on Kyogre here."

"He-he finally a real test for my skills!"

"OH CRAP!" I screamed when I saw a huge machine coming close to me.

The machine was putting something on my forehead. When it was done the machine moved away, and Dr. maraca/mamba pressed a button on the control panel and my mind went blank.

(authors note: I'm switching to third person for this part)

Lugia cave:

Courtney was crying in the empty cave while her dad was away in china doing business. She had just lost her friend to team aqua and she was doing nothing about it.

She was thinking _why couldnt I stop Dan from being kidnapped? Why am I so useless! _

Over her next few hours of crying she had come to the decision of rescuing Dan from the Aqua fortress.

_I will get Dan, and I will save him! I promise I won't let you down!! _

**Sorry for the exceedingly short chapter, but I want the next part to be a surprise and I couldnt put in anymore time wasters to make the chapter longer without revealing what's next. Please review!! (this chapter had 542 words in it!)**


	7. not so sweet freedom

**Hey you're reading chapter 7! Thank you for staying with me! I hope you will keep reading!**

Chapter 7: not so sweet freedom

Courtney was heading toward the aqua fortress faster than most jets can fly! She was determined to rescue Dan. She was finished visiting an old friend and was trying her telepathy to contact Dan.

_Dan? Dan!? DAN!?_

_Why can't he hear me?_ Courtney thought to herself. _Something must have happened to him while I was out and he must be in trouble!_

As she was approaching the Aqua Fortress she was ready to blow up everything in her path but she knew she had to be stealthy in her approach. Only a few guards fond her but they were taken care of. (Knocked them out, put a barrier around them, and hid them under water.)

She finally got to the wall were Dans tank was kept. She used her psychic abilities to look in the room where she saw a horrible sight.

Dans eyes were completely blank and he was doing everything that team Aqua wanted him to do. He was at the complete control of them. He was jumping through hoops held out above the water, and they were laughing at him!

Courtney had enough of this and blew a hole in the wall with her aero blast.

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO DAN!?_ Courtney was yelling so hard in her mind that some of the scientists were in pain from the intensity of it.

"Dan?" said one of the scientists. "OH well. Kyogre get Lugia!!"

At that command Dan fired Hydro cannon at her.

(Authors note: for all you people who don't know what that is. Its a hydro pump that like 10 times more powerful)

Courtney finally saw the odd mechanical part on Dan. She had to carefully hit it off without injuring him. She swung a hard kick into the air but missed his head and it landed on his stomach.

_OH CRAP! _She yelled when Dan spat out blood.

This time she used the move lock on and now whatever move she used it would land on the machine part. She used wing attack and it crushed the part and it fell off.

(authors note: I'm switching back to Dans first point view)

I woke up with a horrible headache, and realized that there were yells of panic around me.

"w-what happened?" I said.

_DAN!! Your back! _

"Where did I come back from?"

_Nowhere Dan. How are you feeling?_

I thought about it for a second. "Like a million bucks!"

_That's great!_

"You didnt let me finish."

_Huh?_

"I feel like a million bucks pounded the crap out of me." At that I saw her blush for a second.

"Stop!" said a voice above "I won't let you take our prized possession away from us!"

I saw Courtneys face filled with anger.

_A POSSESSION!! YOU THINK HE IS SOME SORT OF TROPHY OF YOURS??_

"I do." Said the person "and I think you should come back with us were you belong, Kyogre."

"I'm not coming with you!" I yelled although I knew all he heard were roars of disapproval. With all the energy I could muster up I made a tidal wave from outside the building break all of the windows and most of the wall. I used the water in the tank to get me out of there while the man had a look of annoyance on his face.

In the Lugia cave 1 hour later:

I was exhausted. I was lying on the floor of the cave while Courtney was healing my bleeding forehead.

"I'm tired of being a Kyogre..." I said after a few minutes.

_I know… but youll need to live with it now. There is no turning back._

"That's the problem. I'm in the middle of the ocean in another world, and I didnt want this."

_You'll learn to live with it._

"Are you sure?"

_I haven't lied yet and I'm not going to_

"Oh yeah" I said totally forgetting about that.

**How's that for a rescue? I think I should have put in more fighting in between the two to lengthen the chapter though… MAN! I keep righting short chapters! Oh well… I hoped you liked it and dude… PLEASE REVIEW!! Not reviewing is mean to the writers who made the stories and without reviews the writers are feeling really down. (This chapter had 742 words in it)**


	8. basic straining

Chapter 8: basic straining

Courtney took me out for a little swim that day. I wasnt used to the body yet and I still couldnt even pull off a hydro pump!

_CMon Dan! You made a perfect hydro cannon when you were battling me!_

"I was unconscious at the time!"

_Still you did it…_

"Then why am I not proud of it?"

_It May be because youre afraid to give up your humanity._

"Would you stop reading my mind? It's creepy!"

_Sorry! I forgot you didnt like that… try again!_

I tried again by building energy in my mouth and releasing it in a steady stream. I produced what we call a "hydro semi-cannon" it's the same thing except not as strong.

An hour later:

"Can I stop now?"

_NO! What if you get caught again? _

"Oh come on! That was a weak ago!"

_It could still happen. But you have been doing this for a while now, so you can stop. BUT IN THREE HOURS YOU WILL COME HERE FOR TRAINING!!_

"Yes sir drill sergeant…" I mumbled

Three hours later:

I was very tired from all week training but serge. Courtney wouldnt get off my back about it.

"What will we do today?" I asked

_I'm glad you asked! Today we will practice speed swimming!_

"?"

_We will see how fast we can make you swim._

"Oh…"

_Now… You will gather up as much speed as you can and race me._

"_Groan!"_

_Ready?_

"Yeah…"

_Set… GO!!_

Both took off as fast as we could. I could tell she was going easy on me, but still… I was losing. I wasnt even close to the finish line by the time she crossed it.

_LET'S GET A MOVE ON!!_

Later that day:

I was bushed! I could keep up with her, but I couldnt keep up for long because by the time I feel confident about it I get tired and slow down. Courtney finally thought I was ready to take care of myself so she eased up on it. We were friends again and Courtney wasnt as drill sergeanty as earlier.

Deep inside the earth's crust:

"Groudon!" said a man. "Awaken!" he said holding up a red orb.

**WOW really short chapter sorry! But I wanted a chapter to show his development as Kyogre. I really hope youll keep reading this story and good news! Ive made another story for the spirit of Halloween. Ill admit it's not a Pokémon story (its sonic the hedgehog) but you should still check it out! And dude… PLEASE REVIEW!! (This chapter has 433 words in it)**


	9. the punishment for being safe

**Hey! I hope youll like this chapter and thank you for staying with me!**

Chapter 9: the punishment for being safe

Recently I've been having urges to go to certain spots on the globe. Sometimes the urges are so strong Courtney had to hold me down so I wouldnt go. During those times I couldnt remember what I've been doing.

One time while Courtney was asleep I got an urge to go. I was swimming with my mind pointing to one destination. When I got there I saw a man on a dock holding two orbs. I saw the blue one pointing towards me and a red one pointing to the land.

A few seconds later the land started to rise. Groudon was coming from a deep hole in the ground.

Then the man said "now I will control the world!"

I was woken up by Courtney shaking me yelling _THEYRE COMING FOR YOU!!_

"Who?" I said startled "Whos coming for me?"

_Oh no one I just notice people wake up faster when you say crazy stuff like that._ She shrugged.

"Oh… why did you wake me up?"

_You were shaking in your sleep like you were afraid or something._

"My dream!" I said "did you see my dream?"

_You said not to look into your thoughts Dan._

"Well I'm giving you permission!" I said in a hurry. "You need to see this I think someone is doing something!"

_Ok ill give it a shot. _As she said that her eyes became miniature TV's and I found a second presence in my mind. In a few seconds it was over and her eyes went back to normal. The worried look on her face meant that this wasnt good.

"w-what happened? Did you see it?"

_I saw it… Dan we need to go!_

"What?"

_We need to go and see manaphy! He can help us or he will have another shot at controlling the world again!_

"Why do we need to see manaphy? Who is trying to take over the world? Where are we going?" Questions were going through my head.

_We need to see manaphy to help you fight off the orbs power, I would rather not talk about who is taking over, and were going to Atlantis!_

"Oh great… when we do go to Atlantis I'm going to be a Pokémon." I said rolling my eyes.

_This is no time to be cynical Dan! _She said with a look of plea in her eyes. Which I figured would be best to go along with her or something really bad will happen.

An hour later:

Courtney and I were heading out to Atlantis. Her dad was still doing business somewhere, and he left about one and a half weeks ago. The swim there was fast pace and those swimming lessons paid off because she was not slowing down for any reason.

It took about 30 minutes to get there. In fact there is an Atlantis in both worlds and they are also connected by a portal like the one in lugias cave.

Atlantis was huge! There was a blue marble running along all the walls, there was a water fountain that sprayed a deep blue substance through the water and it landed at the base of the fountain like it was a real fountain that wasnt submerged.

Manaphy almost immediately came out knowing something was wrong.

_Manaphy! _Shouted Courtney _we need your help!_

One explanation later:

Manaphy had the same worried look on her face as Courtney had two Hours ago.

"K-Kyogre…" she said knowing she had to do something she didnt want to do. "I'm sorry to say, but the only way we could keep you safe was to block your nerves from reaching anywhere but your head…"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked knowing it's not going to be good even though I knew what she meant.

"Were going to make sure that you can't move until we get the orb away from him…" she said in a sad tone.

"b-but can't we do anything else I want to move."

_I'm sorry Dan but its the only safe thing to do and it's for your own good._ With that her eyes began to glow again and after a few seconds I felt like a blade sliced the middle of my back, but it soon ended and I couldnt move anything below my head.

"No! I cant move! Please don't do this!"

_I'm sorry but we had to…_

**Kind of creepy that she could do that huh? Theres a lesson in this and that's don't anger Courtney or shell paralyze you XD. Ok really I want to say is that I need a few more ideas because I'm getting writers block! And dude… PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	10. alone…

Chapter 10: alone…

_I cant move, I'm at the bottom of the ocean, and I was in this mess because of this person trying to take over, yeah that's fair… _I thought to myself. _Just because they think I'm going to get an urge to do this guys bidding… this is the worst part of my life._

_D-Dan? _Said Courtney

"What do you want?" I said angrily at her

_I'm sorry that we had to do this, but you know it's for your own good. And well let you go as soon as we stop the guy. Just dont be mad at me…_

"I'm not mad at you…" I said "I'm completely angry at that no good dirty rotten & # # # # #!!" if I had a middle finger and I could move right then than I would be flippen the bird so hard it would make hurricane Ike look like gentle ripple in the lake.

At this Courtneys eyes went huge out of shock and it looked as though she would faint. _Do I need to stop you from moving your mouth to? _She threatened

"No… sorry." Still feeling good at insulting the #.

_Well manaphy and I are going to get that man… we will be back soon, I hope…_

"What was that?"

_Nothing that I want you to hear! _She said defensively

About 30 minutes later or so:

Courtney and manaphy had gone leaving me to my thoughts. _What's the point on being a Kyogre if I can't do anything? I mean if I can't move then what's the point being here? I wonder if theyll be back soon._ I looked behind me and saw that my body was lifeless and limb. My four "tails" weren't in constant motion any more, my fins seemed to lose there reddish glow in those strange markings, and above all I couldnt go on a swim with Courtney any more… _nothing could be worse than this. _I thought.

(Switchen to third person point of view)

Courtney was going to the dock were the man was. She knew exactly which one it was from the last time she went there.

Flashback:

_There… is that all better? _Said her dad.

"It's much better thanks!" said her new friend

_Daddy can we go play now? _A three year old Courtney asked

_Sure…, you go have fun now._

_YAY!! Oh let's play aero tag!_

"Yeah! You're it!"

End of flashback:

It seemed so long ago that her friend was playing with her. Now she was alone because her new friend, Dan, resented her, and her old friend was too busy to hang out with her. Humph things werent like they used to…

**Not expecting BOTH of them to be alone huh? Well… the mysteries person might be the one mentioned in ****Chapter 7: not so sweet freedom who knows? Oh wait! I know! HA! I'm sorry for righting a lot of short chapters, but hay! Better short than none! I hope youll stay tuned for the next chapter! (Chapter has 511 words in it)**


	11. shattered

Chapter 11: shattered

(Still in third person)

Courtney was approaching the dock where she saw the man holding up the orbs. As she was heading towards him there was a huge earthquake that would give California a run for their money. The land mass started rising and a monstrous figure came from the ground.

Back at Atlantis: (switchen to first person)

I was resting there watching the fish swim above. I envied them. Suddenly I felt a huge earthquake on the underwater ground I was on.

"CRACK!"

I looked to my left and saw the pillar three feet away from me cracking. The pillar was toppling over into my direction! I couldn`t do anything as the pillar was falling. Soon it hit me square in the back and I felt a pain jolting throughout my body. Like lightning was striking me in slow motion as everything went into a black and white faze as it hit me.

The pain stopped and I felt my whole body ache. _Wait my whole body!_ I looked behind me and saw the four ribbons start to move on their own accord, and the strange markings seemed brighter than ever! _YES! _

As I was swimming I was all stiff from the lack of motion. I had to use a few minutes to get limber again. I knew I had to help Courtney with the orb or she might fail!

I sensed where the orb was, and since its apart of me I found it pretty quick. I started to swim over in that direction. I swam as fast as I could and pretty soon I found Courtney. I had to fight the urge to get controlled by the orb. I saw Courtney jump onto the land and fire a shot at the man.

The man was surprised and yelled "Groudon! Attack it!"

Soon the groudon stomped its foot on the ground and a column of rock and dirt shot from to its left heading for Courtney. As it was heading for her she flew up above the ocean dodging the attack.

"USE ROCK THROW!"

Groudon scooped up whole lot of dirt and its eyes glowed and the dirt compacted together forming a boulder the size of Courtney! Groudon threw it and Courtney couldn`t dodge the attack, and she got hit head on! Ouch!

"Now use rock tomb!"

Groudon got another boulder and threw it. I knew Courtney couldn`t get hit with another attack or she`ll be down and out. I jumped out of the water in front of Courtney and got hit with the attack instead. The rock surrounded me and brought me to the beach. Both manaphy and Courtney gasped at seeing me. I couldn`t breathe and I was losing consciousness, but thankfully manaphy used her powers to incase me in a water bubble. She tried to drag me back to the water but the rock was to heavy all she managed to do was blow off the chunk surrounding my head.

_Dan! _Courtney spoke only to me so the man wouldn't hear her. _What are you doing here…? The rock hit you in the back!_

"I said stop reading my mind!" I told Courtney but the man only heard a roar. I thought just accord to me. "I can't $# move for the third #$& time!" I yelled, but the only thing he heard was a roar.

_You deserve it! For coming here when we told you not to!_

"Humph…"

"Finally you show up Kyogre, but I see you're impervious to the orb at your state. Groudon use rock smash!"

Before anyone could do anything Groudon slammed the rock with its arm and the pain was so powerful I was too exhausted to move.

"Rock tomb on Lugia!" now me and Courtney were side by side unable to move. "Now get rid of the pest." Groudon used that column move and hit manaphy so hard that she flew away so far we couldn`t see her anymore"

"Now Kyogre! Hydro c-! Ugh!" a flash of green light hit him and knocked him back a few feet. When the flash stopped we saw a real life Rayquaza!

_Ray! _Yelled Courtney with a sign of delight.

(Yes I know! Ray!)

"CC…! You called?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"CC?" I asked

_That's what I was called when I was younger… Ray! We need those orbs or there will be chaos!_

"Never make it easy do you?"

"Groudon!" said the man getting up "attack!"

Another column came out barely grazing his claw and knocking it out with blood coming out his hand. The claw landed on the dock in front of the man.

"Ack!" he said holding his hand "you're gonna pay for that one!" he charged up a blast in his mouth and unleashed two spiraling beams of green light. One hit the blue orb, while the other hit the red orb. Both of them shattered leaving pieces strewn all over the beach. Most landed on the dock next to the claw.

The man ran away as fast as he could while Ray was laughing at him.

**How is that for a chapter!? Wahoo! A longer chapter! Also a note for Jonseycat79: fell free to use the claw, blue shard, and red shard for your story (please)… Thank you everyone for staying with me until now! (This chapter has 900 words in it)**


	12. personality check!

**I`m very sorry for not updating in a while! I was busy with my school work and stuff, but I'm not gonna bore you with the details… **

Chapter 12: personality check!

We had moved the sleeping groudon to a cave at the edge of the ocean. While it was sleeping Courtney was tending to the HUGE bruise on my back. Every time she touched it, it would hurt. Even though my skin was blue that mark was as purple as a black eye.

"So…" began Ray examining his broken claw "could you heal my claw first?" he`s been asking this for hours, but every time he got a big fat "NO"

_Oh… fine… if it would get you to shut up!_

She had her eyes glow and the claw grew back instantly "thanks CC you really come in HAND-y Ha-ha-ha- oof!" Courtney just smacked him upside the head with her wing. "PUN-ctual as always CC! OOF!" he got smacked again.

"I think he`s only just be-PUN-ed! Ha-ha-ha-YAAAHHH!" Courtney just smacked me on my back, dead center of the bruise. "What was that for?"

_So you guys would stop being so childish!_

"When I first met you, you were the most childish thing I've seen!"

_We mature fast!_ She said defensively

"Ugh…" said a voice at the other end of the cave. I looked over and saw Groudon waking up. "W-where am I?" surprisingly the voice sounds like a girls`!

_Oh you're OK!?_

"I feel great! Why do you ask? Where am I? And who are you!?" she talked really fast. While she was doing so I noticed that she was smiling at the end of her sentence, as much as her facial expressions would allow.

_Um… WHAT!? _Courtney said very confused. _One question at a time!_

"Oh sorry. My friends tell me that I talk to fast, but I don`t really notice much. I think everyone is just talking slow! OH! While we`re talking about my friends I have to tell you that never EVER trust a person with an evil smile! OH yeah my name is Lizzy!"

"What?" I said this time "so… what are your friends like…?"

"Well… Karen and Sharon are twins and practically share a brain, George is always shy, Hannah is very childish and always makes pranks, and thin there's Kelley the mean not so my friend, friend. But I miss all of them especially since I haven't seen them in about two months." This girl is obviously a nut.

_Wait!? You haven't seen them in two months?_

"Yeah I was on a hiking trail with them when I slipped of the mountain and wound up finding myself alone in a cave where I wondered in and found a huge lava pool, and out of nowhere Groudon shot out of the lava. I tried to fend him off with my Blazekin, but he KOed my friend, and surrounded me with lava, but when it touched me it was cool, but I felt a whole bunch of pain and blacked out. When I came to I found myself under a huge rock dome with no exit, and when I looked at my arm I was groudon I was freaked out first, but I'm starting to handle it!" she took about twenty seconds to say all of that, and when she said I'm starting to handle it. She tripped and fell.

"You were human before this!?" I asked surprised

"Yeah…" for the first time she talked slowly and calmly. "I'm not really sure of what to do now, and I can't really go back to my friends."

_I know someone who can help… his tame is king torque. He is the oldest and most wise thing in all of the land. I can take you there if you want…_

"REALLY!? That would be GREAT! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said excitedly "now… where do we find him?"

_It's easy to get there if you're a groudon. All you have to do is go to the center of the earth ask the guy for help and there you go!_

"OK I'm not gonna waste any time getting there I'm going now!" at that she jumped into the ground like a diver into water and sailed through it like butter.

"That girl…" began Ray "is a lunatic"

**Well that's my chapter! Hoped you liked it and Lizzy. See you next time and I'm sorry for not updating in a while (this story has 776 words in it) im also thinking that im gonna have Lizzy tell her story soon (thats right im gonna have a third story up soon!)**


	13. a day of being normal

Chapter 13: a day of being normal

Courtney and I went back to the cave, Ray flew off to his little tower made out of clouds, and Lizzy was nowhere to be seen. My bruise on my back was completely gone and manaphy went back to Atlantis.

_Now! We need to get back to training! _Said Courtney

"Groan…" I didn`t need another training day from her

_By the performance I saw when you were battling Groudon I think you should have more training._

I knew it was pointless to argue, so I went along with it, and after a few days of training I was in for a big surprise.

_Now… we are going to learn how to have the appearance of a human._

"I can turn into a human!?"

_Yea… _

"Why didn`t you tell me how to do this like two months ago!" I asked sarcastically

_Slipped my mind…_

"You're just saying that…"

_I thought that if you learned how to turn human you would leave and never come back…_

"Well why would I do that?"

_I don't know why… I just knew that I would miss you if you went away._

"That does make since… but I have more smarts than that!"

_You do…_

Later that day on the beach:

I was concentrating on turning back into a human. I did it a couple of times, but my skin was blue on both tries.

"C'mon! You can do it!"Said Courtney, human, wearing silver clothes and blue hair (which is only achievable in the Pokémon world.)

I finally concentrated hard enough and I turned human! Looking the exact same except my clothes were blue with red markings.

"Why do I have to wear these clothes?" I said with my original lighter voice.

"You`ll get used to them!" I looked at Courtney, and she was the exact same age as me!

"I thought you said that you were more mature…"

"Well… but… humph." She said confused and finally excepting that she got beaten, even though it was only in word play.

"So… where do you want to go, and which beach are we on?

"We should be on Slateport city beach." She said looking around.

"I've never been to a Pokémon center before, want to go?"

"Sure!"

We went into town around noon the next day. We couldn`t go earlier because it was 2:00 AM. I went and saw to my left the shops and to the right a light house and a lot of water. As we went deeper into the city I saw the shipyard, the poke` mart, and finally the Pokémon center. We went in and saw a table with four chairs to the left, some stairs to the right and to our front I saw nurse joy being board with the lack of business. As I turned towards the stairs I saw a poster that said:

Missing person:

Lizzy

Last seen two months ago on Jagged Pass on route 112 next to lavaridge town

If seen please notify Officer Jenny at any of the police stations.

Reward is 2000 poke`

"at least we know she`s safe." I said to Courtney while she`s reading the sign.

"Yeah, but her friends must be worried… DAN! What about your mom!? She doesn`t know your hear!"

"I guess she is Ok without me… she wouldn`t believe me if I told her where I've been now would she?"

"True…"

Later:

We went to Cycling road and rented a few bikes. After that we went through the desert, and soon after that we went to the cable car, the view was fantastic! We went through the Jagged Pass, and went to lavaridge town. The missing posters for Lizzy were everywhere, but that's not what we came here for. We came here for the sand baths. Courtney said they were the most relaxing thing in the world.

"Here we are!" I saw I sign that said "sand baths 20 poke`"

The sand baths were excellent! It was hot, relaxing, soothing, and the only uncomfortable time was when a sandshrew slashed at my back, but it was only a little scratch and a lucky child got to take it home as a pet.

At the end of the day Courtney teleported us back to the beach and we both turned back into Pokémon, and swam off back to lugia`s cave.

**Well that's chapter 13 for you! I hope you liked the chapter and please review! (This chapter has 749 words in it)**


	14. the others

**YO! I'm back with life with lugia! (Applause!) Hope you like it! I'm sorry for the long wait… Enjoy!**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 14: the others

/\/\/\/\

Courtney and I were exploring numerous places in Hoenn. My favorite was Slateport because of the oceanic museum! Its hilarious many of the world's greatest scientist can't figure out some common knowledge to me! They were leaning over a computer watching numerous sighting of me! I guess I wasn`t as discreet as I thought I was…

We were currently exploring Lilycove City… We had just got out from watching Pokémon contests and I saw some fantastic shows! My favorite are the (don't laugh) beauty contest. The weather and people are awesome! Courtney is enjoying herself as always, and I'm just glad that I get to spent a few hours as a human a day! The catch is that I have to go back as Kyogre before fife hours is up or I could instantly change back and have no water to breath! Wait! That's not good!

We were on our way to the department store when we heard something

"NO!" said a female voice "I don't want to go back! That's all we do and we don't have any time to ourselves!"

"But!" said a male "We have to go!" then he whispered something into her ear

"I don't care! They're all ungrateful of what we do!" a crowd started to form around them and we had to go to the front of it to see them. The girl was barley any older than I was! She had brown hair that stuck up on the left and right side of her head, a T-shirt that's red on the bottom and white on the top and within the red was a blue upside-down triangle looking thing, and she had a red hat that was white at the center of it. The boy was the same age as her and must have been her brother from the similarities! The only thing that was different was that he had a blue/white shirt with a red triangle in the blue and his hat was blue with the center white!

"We have to go now!" the boy yelled

"I'm leaving!" yelled the girl, and she broke through the crowed and ran for the exit, but before the girl got there the boy seemed to magically appear out of thin air right in front of her, and she stopped cold!

"I told you we have to get back now!" the boy spoke firmly

"NO!" the girl yelled at the top of her voice and her eyes glowed a bright blue! She thrust her fist forward and the boy was sent flying towards the wall. While he was stunned the girl ran away and out of sight.

"Dan!" whispered Courtney urgently in my ear "It`s been nearly five hours! We need to go!"

"OK!" I said back

/\/\/\/\

Back at the cave:

/\/\/\/\

I nearly made it into the water in time! I jumped of the dock and turned back right before I hit the water! That was close!

"So…" I began "what was that back there? You know between those two people?"

_If I had to guess… I would say that there are two possibilities! One: the girl was a psychic and the boy really wanted for her to go somewhere or…_

"Or…?"

_They were both legendaries under disguise and the girl really didn`t wants to go home…_

"Other legendaries can do that?" I asked surprised

_You didn`t think we were the only ones do you?_

I thought about this for a second "I guess I really didn`t think about it…" I said "what do you think they were?"

_Probably… a psychic type since the girl`s eyes turned blue… _

"Yeah probably!"

**Well that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And I'm really sorry for not updating this in a while! PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Words=746)**


	15. betrayal

**HELLO PEOPLE! (Turn the caps lock off!) WHAT oh… sorry…he-he**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 15: betrayal

/\/\/\/\

I was having my doubts about ever running into those two anytime soon, but fate just loves proving me wrong!

/\/\/\/\

Courtney and I were relaxing at the cave, and there was nothing to do… Courtney`s dad just got back from wherever he was and was sleeping in his little bedroom of his, which contained only a patch of soft dirt so he can sleep on it.

We were all just enjoying a day off from doing anything when a siren roared out of a room at the end of the cave. We all rushed over there and of course I didn`t know what was going on…

"What is it?" I asked

_It's the distress call _lugia said _it says that it's an emergency from… eon island! _His eyes glowed blue and a picture showed up on the wall.

"Lugia!" said a voice that sounded exactly like the boy from yesterday! I looked and it was a Latios! "I don`t know who else to turn too! My sister ran away and…" he looked down

_What happened? _Asked Courtney

"J-just come over to Eon Island now!" the picture on the wall disappeared

_This sounds serious… _began lugia _we`d all better go…_

/\/\/\/\

As we came up to Eon Island there were no fish in the sea around here… I couldn`t ask because I was trying too hard to keep up. Even Courtney was having trouble keeping up with lugia…

We were on the shore of the island when we turned into our human forms… lugia looked like a scientist with a lab coat with very vivid silver hair. His eyes were a deep shade of blue…

We walked into the forestry for a while. This island was small but had a lot of forest on it. We finally got to the center of the island were we saw Latios pacing around.

"You!" he said pointing at me and Courtney "You're the people from the city!"

"Just because we were there doesn`t mean you can't trust us!" Courtney said

"O-OK" he began to look down for a second "So what is you two?" he asked us

"Well… I'm a Kyogre…" I began "and Courtney here is a lugia!"

"Hmm…" it looks like he was thinking with a very worried look on his face… "NOW!" he yelled and dozens of nets came shooting out of the trees. One hit me and wrapped around me… it took about sixteen nets to get Courtney and they almost ran out before they got lugia.

"What is this!" lugia said very angry

"I-I'm sorry… but it was the only way to get back Latias…"

"What do you mean!?"

"I'll show you…" _Come on out! _He said with telepathy

"Good work Latios…" said a man wearing a lab coat. "You have proven yourself worthy!" Latios looked pleased until he said "FIRE!" Nets came out and shocked Latios and he was out cold…

He walked over to us "Now for you…" he turned to one of his henchmen "Put the Aqua vortex around the one wearing the blue shirt! He turned back to us "Welcome to team Dark gale!" we were suddenly shocked by the nets and I blacked out…

/\/\/\/\

**Well… that's that! If you're wondering about team dark gale then go to Jonesycat79`s profile and go to his story Transformation: project legend. PLEASE REVIEW!!! (words=662)**


	16. The sadness sets in…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (If I did then I would sue ALL of you!!! (Joking)) Team dark gale is owned by Jonesycat79.**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 16: The sadness sets in…

/\/\/\/\

I learned what the aqua vortex was… it was big bubble that surrounded me and the only thing that I could do was breath and move one foot in every direction… it was that small…

"Ah… Kyogre…" the same man was on the island was on an intercom "Since the shards of that orb of yours didn`t have enough DNA in it, we had no choice but to come and get you personally…" he paused for a second "I have some business to take care of before I deal with you…"

/\/\/\/\  
over where lugia was kept: (using 3rd person for this)

/\/\/\/\

Lugia was trying to use telepathy to reach Latios.

_Why have you betrayed us!? _He said (sort of…) when he found Latios _why did you lead us to capture!? _There was so much anger in his voice that Latios, even though he was on the other side of the building, winced in pain from the intensity of it.

_I'm sorry! _Latios said back with tears in his eyes _but when they took Latias I tried everything to get her back! But the only thing they would trade her for… were other legendaries… _Latios sank to the floor and started crying _it's not fair! _He sobbed _Why didn`t Latias just come home in the first place!? This would have never happened!_

_I'm sorry for shouting… _he said with his head low. All of his sadness and fear traveled through the telepathy and both Lugia and Latios had their heads held low… not including all the men walking in the halls between them (they broke down in tears and started sharing all of their regrets in life…)

/\/\/\/\

Back to Dan: (1st person narrative)

/\/\/\/\

The man came back on the intercom… after five hours of waiting… with nothing to do but stare at the wall…

"It's time for you to be transported…" he said and a mechanical arm, carrying a syringe, came out of the ceiling and pushed against my skin. It didn`t go in at first but the pressure was enough to finally go through and I slowly lost a grip on reality…

/\/\/\/\

Third point narrative

/\/\/\/\

The mysterious man watched Kyogre`s eyes close and the wall opened up to have many men come in and grab the Kyogre, rolling the big bubble into an even bigger hole in the wall… to a testing room.

The Kyogre was set down in the middle where many beams were pointing at it just in case it woke up… A scientist (with scuba gear) swam into the bubble were he opened up Kyogre`s mouth and stuck another syringe into him through its tongue were he extracted the blood and swam back out. The syringe was to be used later.

/\/\/\/\

(author's note: the blood will probably be used in Jonesycat79`s story…)

/\/\/\/\

Latias (third person narrative)

/\/\/\/\

The Latias was cowering in the corner of the room. She was scared for herself and was ashamed for leaving her brother… She was put in a room with a psychic lock on it. She couldn`t do anything that involved using psychic powers, she couldn`t even float up. She was just lying down on her belly with only sadness in her heart.

"Good afternoon Latias!" said the mysterious man "You have a special treat today! Your brother is here." Latias perked up "But! He's now a prisoner just…like…you…" the man smiled as Latias started to hang her head lower. She was sobbing with no hope now… she thought she hit rock bottom… then this guy hands her a shovel… (Figuratively not really)

/\/\/\/\

**I think this was a sad chapter for this story… I can't even put a happy little face in this story! :( SEE!? Well I hope you keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Words=751)**


	17. the great escape

**Hey I'm back! I'm going to say that I'm sorry for not updating very often (Stupid math work…) and I don't own Team dark gale Jonesycat79 owns that**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 17: the great escape

/\/\/\/\

I was floating in the aqua vortex when a thought accord to me!

_That'll be perfect! _I thought to myself

/\/\/\/\

The guards watching the Kyogre were safely behind the bullet proof glass. They weren't even paying attention to the Kyogre at all! They were just talking about what they left behind to join this organization, and were they were before all of this.

"Look!" a guard pointed to the screen "Kyogre`s gone!" the bubble was empty and there was no sign of him anywhere

"We need to get down there!" another one said

/\/\/\/\

It was a perfect plan of mine! I turned into my human form and swam out of the bubble as quick as I could. I waited for the guards just outside the door and out of the view of the camera. As soon as the door opened and the guards ran in I snuck out the door and closed it behind me! I heard several bangs on the door and knew they couldn`t get out. I started running down the hall…

/\/\/\/\

Were Courtney was kept: (third person)

/\/\/\/\

Courtney was also plotting her escape from her imprisonment. She had many ideas of how to do this, but she finally came to her favorite choice of escaping.

Courtney`s eyes glowed a vivid blue and used almost all of her psychic power for this. Finally when she couldn`t bare the strain any longer she lashed her wings out and roared from pain! Because of all the power being released all of the electronics were going haywire! All of the automatic doors were opening and nobody in the building could control them. All of the lights were flickering on and off, and the cameras were all fuzzed out. No one could see what was going on in the monitors. Courtney slipped out of the door and started flying down the wide halls and whenever the halls were to narrow she folded her wings in and spun creating that long tornado.

/\/\/\/\

Were the mysterious man was: (still third person)

/\/\/\/\

The man was on the video conference talking to another man.

"Yes Mr. Scottsdale" the man said "The formulas will be delivered immediately…"

"Good work Shrieker if these don't get here on time, it's your neck!"

"Yes boss…" he sighed and turned the screen off…

Suddenly all of the lights started flickering and the doors opened

"What the-" he stopped short when he saw a silver flash rush by the door leading to the hallway. He went to the intercom to warn everyone but all everyone heard was static…

/\/\/\/\

Were lugia was kept: (still third person)

/\/\/\/\

Lugia sensed a powerful psychic disturbance in the building. He quickly tracked it back to Courtney and knew that it was his turn to escape…

/\/\/\/\

Latios:

/\/\/\/\

Latios just got back from being stabbed with a needle and blood being taken out of him, about an hour ago… He was still massaging his sore arm when a wave of psychic energy enveloped him and everything in the room was going haywire! The door came open and Latios flew out of the room. He quickly sensed his sister and charged over to her going over 600 miles per hour! He gave a few guards severe clotheslines, but didn`t care and continued for his sister…

/\/\/\/\

Latias:

/\/\/\/\

Latias was still sobbing in the corner when she felt herself rising from the ground! She noticed that the psychic locks were no longer in affect and she saw the door slowly open, but instead of revealing an empty hallway, it revealed Latios floating there with tears in his eyes…

_Latios! _Latias said she rushed towered her brother and they hugged for a few minutes _I'm so sorry! _She said between sob's _ill never leave again! I'll never leave you again!_

/\/\/\/\

Back to Dan: (first person)

/\/\/\/\

I was sneaking toward the halls while all of the lights started flickering on and off.

"What is going on here?" I asked out loud

**Ill end it there. I wanted for this chapter to show Courtney`s true power, and for Dan finally get out of capture by himself for once… This is a great chapter for me! (That's what I think) Thanks for reading and… PLEASE REVIEW not reviewing is bad for the authors because it doesn`t give them any encouragement to write anymore chapters! (Words=871) **


	18. an idiotic stunt

**Sorry for not updating for a while… (Christmas was so awesome…) **

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 18: an idiotic stunt

/\/\/\/\

I was running out of the big (noticeable) front door of the facility. I looked back towards the lab to see if Courtney or anyone else made it… I took notice to the surrounding area. It was at the top of a mountain with trees blocking the view from every direction….

_No wonder this place hasn't been found by the police… these people should rot in jail for all I care…_

Behind me, one of the bushes rustled and when I turned around a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me in…. weirdly, I didn`t go into the bush but a cave that seemed to be under it. There were torches along the dome room. I looke18d around and saw Courtney, and her dad in their human forms and Latios and Latias hugging each other. And two more people… a boy, about my age, wearing all green (for a reference look at the boy character in Pokémon emerald) and a girl, also about my age, with brown hair and a red shirt with strange markings on it.

"God to see you again, Dan" the girl said

"…" I wondered who she was "Lizzy? You're the Groudon aren`t you?"

"You guessed it!" she said back

"And you…" I looked at the boy "Ray?"

"Give the man a prize!" he said in his usual sarcastic tone

"How did you guys find us?" I asked them

"The psychic shock that Courtney sent out was so powerful that I'm surprised Mew herself didn`t show up!" Ray said "I mean seriously! Didn`t you like collapse from exhaustion from it?" he asked Courtney

"Almost… I won't be able to hold this human form for long."

"Um… how long ago was that shock?" I asked remembering the time limit I can hold my human form…

"About thirty minutes or so… why?" Courtney said

"Then I have about… one hour to get back to the ocean, or…" I drew my finger across my throat

"Oh Yeah!" Courtney stood up, but wobbled a bit from exhaustion "We have to go before times up!"

"I`ll see if the ghost is clear…" Lizzy said. She walked to the edge of the room and raised her hands out in front of her, the rock rose up to make a staircase. She walked up and she stepped out into the open… she came back a second later "C'mon!"

/\/\/\/\

We were walking through the forest, and we had about two and a half hours left… and since Latios and Latias weren`t going our way, they just went home. Same thing for Ray… but at least Lizzy wanted to help…

"Can't we just fly or something?" I asked, being impatient "I can ride on Courtney, and that way Lizzy can go home and we can go home too…"

"Courtney doesn't have the strength to fly just yet…" Lugia said in his usual calm tone

"So… how much longer is it?"

"About a two hour walk from here" Lizzy answered "so you have plenty of time, but…"

"But what?"

"It's only a one hour, mountain boarding"

"What's mountain boarding?" I asked

"It's when you get a big boulder that looks like a surf board and ride it down a hill!"

"I wanna try!" I said wanting to do something exiting instead of walking "Were do we get the boards?"

"Easy…" Lizzy stomped her foot on the ground and two boulders shot out of the ground. She walked in between them and gave both a gentle flick, were most of it reduced to rubble, reveling two boards.

"Show off…" I said trying to pick up the board but to find it EXTREMELY heavy. Lizzy just picked it up without any effort… "SHOW OFF!"

"Come with me to go on the boarding path." She said walking back up the mountain…

"Fine…" I said "see you later!" I said to Courtney

/\/\/\/\

We were at a ledge of the mountain… the whole way down was just dirt and rocks, unlike the rest of the mountain which was grass and trees. Lizzy laid the boards next to the edge.

"Beginners…" Lizzy began "should start on their knees…" she looked at me "so get on the bored and get on your knees!" she scared me half to death saying that, but I did what I was told… I put my knees just below the middle of the board and my hands in front of me… "OK!" she snapped her fingers and the rock around my legs wrapped themselves around my legs, but only to my knees, and the rock also wrapped around my hands…

"What?" I tried to get out but found it impossible… "Can we rethink this?"

"Hmm…" she seemed to be thinking "nope!" she kicked my board with her foot and the board rocketed of the ledge and into the big dirt half pipe.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs not slowing down

/\/\/\/\

Back to Courtney (third person)

/\/\/\/\

"What do you think their doing?" Courtney asked her dad

"I don't know but let's take a break… what's this?" He said walking over to the trees with Courtney behind him… they came to a half pipe dirt trail…

"What's that cloud of dust?" Courtney asked her dad pointing up the mountain

"What _is _that?" he repeated

"It's coming closer!"

As the object went pass them they heard a distinct "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

And then another object passed yelling "WAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"IS that Dan and Lizzy!?" Courtney asked in shock

"I think so…" Her dad said surprised

/\/\/\/\

**Well that's good for now. I wanted to add some comedy, so I had Dan do something only an idiot (or Lizzy) would do… I would love it if you would review this story! And once again, I'm sorry for not updating for a while! (Words=1118)**


	19. the race for the ocean

**Sorry for not updating in two weeks… School is killing me since it's the end of the semester and all the teachers seem to be three times a cruel… but enough about my life! Let's get back to the story!!!**

/\/\/\/\

Chapter 19: the race for the ocean

/\/\/\/\

I finally stopped at the base of the mountain, and I couldn`t be happier to have stopped… Lizzy was still coming down and showing off with tricks that only she could do… The bottom wasn`t anywhere near the next town so I was glad, but I would have to wait for Lizzy to get down here so she could get all this rock off of me… I'm pretty sure that I would not like to do that again, and I was wondering were in the world did she think of that!?

"Hey Dan!" Lizzy yelled ramping off of the rock and heading straight toward me like a missile "Watch this!" Lizzy flipped over so that her head was facing toward the ground and her feet were pointing towards the sky, she then spun around so that the board looked like helicopter blades and she then crashed on the ground two feet in front of me, and the board bounced off the ground and somewhere into the forest. Lizzy wasn`t to be seen and when I looked at where she crashed I saw a hole that seemed to lead to no were…

_Where is she??? _I thought looking into the hole…

"What's you looking for?" said a voice from behind me! I turned around the best I could with my knees and hands still strapped onto the board, and I saw Lizzy!

"Were? What the? How!?" I said confused

"What…? I just used dig." She shrugged "C`Mon! We need to go and see those Lugia!" she said and grabbed the board; picking me up with it… she easily dragged me along behind her…

"Aren't you going to get me out of this thing!?" I asked

"No… I just thought of that, but then I thought it would be funny for those Lugia to see you like this!" Lizzy said with a smirk on her face.

_This is going to be humiliating… _I thought…

/\/\/\/\

Lizzy and I waited for them to come for a while… Lizzy was standing up next to me while I was leaned next to a tree… I already fell over twice…

"Dan?" Said a voice coming into the clearing. I turned my head to see Courtney… "Dan!? What in the world? Why are you stuck to a rock?"

"Ask Lizzy the fear factor here." I said in a grumpy tone…

"Well…" Lizzy began "We were mountain boarding and at the bottom I thought it would be funny to see Dan like this." She chuckled

"…" Courtney had one of those YOU-IDIOTE! Kind of looks on her face "Your since of humor is cruel and unusual…" she said

"… Like I care…" Lizzy said back

"Can you just get me out of this rock!" I said frustrated. Lizzy slammed her foot down and the rock freed me and I fell on my back… "Thanks…" I groaned

"We need to get to the beach…" Courtney said walking off…

"Yeah…" I said "We have like five minutes left…" With that we left Lizzy behind and started sprinting towards the beach…

/\/\/\/\

We made it to the beach but we only had one problem… It was full of people…

"How much longer?" I asked

"About three minutes…" Courtney said "There is a pile of boulders over to the left of us with no people around." She said pointing to the left.

"Let's go!" I said running for my life, and Courtney kept up even with her energy drained…

We made it to the pile of rocks and I climbed them jumping off of them and into the water were I swam out far enough to transform back into Kyogre, and started for home…

/\/\/\/\

**I hope that was a satisfying chapter for my readers! I think that Lizzy and Courtney got off on the wrong foot (flipper, claw?) I hope that you would continue to read and I have a request for everyone who reads this… I need everyone to answer my poll for "how many chapters should this story be" and I hope that you answer truthfully … **_**PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER MY POLL!!!! **_**(Words=811)**


	20. The end

Chapter 20: The end

/\/\/\/\

Once I was back at the lugia cave, everything was peaceful. All the waters were calm, the fish were happy and all of the threats were gone. Courtney and Lugia seemed happy and the Lati (Latios-Latias) left us a waterproof thank you card as a present. I haven't heard anything about those team dark gale people, and I don't really care what happens to them.

/\/\/\/\

I have made it easier to become human and I can now stay human longer than Courtney or her dad. MY limit is now ten hours instead of five, which means I could hang out ALL day while Courtney has to leave and come back an hour later.

/\/\/\/\

I still haven't gone back to my world yet. Because I'm actually afraid of what Mom would think… she`s probably real lonely and I hate for her to feel that way, but I think I will tell her what happened eventually and maybe she would be OK with it.

/\/\/\/\

Lugia hasn`t been around much anymore because he wants to learn more about this "team dark gale" and he's as persistent as ever.

/\/\/\/\

Last I heard of Ray, he`s been hitting Lizzy. I've heard Lizzy took him out on a mountain boarding date. I don't think that went real well…

/\/\/\/\

The Lati haven't shirked their work anymore since the time they got caught, and I've heard that Latias is working even harder than her brother!

/\/\/\/\

Lizzy doesn`t like to talk about her family or her past… I wonder why? But she`s still as crazy as ever!

/\/\/\/\

Maybe someday I _will _talk to my mom. And I might just tell her everything that happened, minus the near life threatening experiences…

/\/\/\/\

What else happened? Well… That's for you to decide!

/\/\/\/\

**Sorry for the short chapter and I know what you're thinking: **_**it's over??? Ah… I was really enjoying it! **_**The thing is… I thought I needed a break from my story and I WILL write a sequel, just not right now… if you have any questions then PLEASE ask (if you're a member of fanfiction: PM Me. if anonymous: then you're out of luck. PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Words [this chapter] = 438 Words [total] = 15,428 Chapters= 20 favorites= 5 alerts=8)**


End file.
